Candy y Terry ¿Quién Eres Tu?
by SweetLaine
Summary: Candy White Ardley tiene 16 años , va a un colegio donde la preparan para ser enfermera Terry Grandschester tiene 18 años su padre lo envia a un colegio donde iniciaria sus estudios como médico Pero el no quiere ser doctor Ahí conoce a la estudiante de enfermeria Candy con quien pelea y discute lo que Terry no sabe es que será famoso con sus canciones pero será secreto
1. Sinopsis

Hola , Este es mi primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas ... Canderri

Tiene muchos cambios , historia de personajes modificadas etc

Ah me olvide Me llamo Carolina , para servirles jajja

~Sinopsis~

Candy White Ardley tiene 16 años , va a un colegio donde la preparan en el área salud para así posteriormente iniciar sus estudios como enfermera

Terry Grandschester tiene 18 años , su padre lo obliga a ir a un colegio donde iniciaria sus estudios como médico

Pero el no quiere ser doctor quiere ser actor

Como su madre , quien los abandono y dejo a su padre con el enojo y rencor

Desquitandose con El

No le importaba a el la actuación y la música lo apasionaban , era todo

Componia en secreto

La mayoria de sus canciones eran dedicadas a una rubia muy especial

Compañera de colegio , y de grandes discusiones ... lo quiera o no le gustaba

Él nunca imaginó que llegaría a ser FAMOSO , con sus canciones

Giras , conciertos, fans

Pero con una identidad ... SECRETA


	2. Capítulo 1 Así inicio todo

~Candy~

Soy Candy White Andley , tengo 16 años y se podria decir que soy muy feliz

Pronto seré enfermera , curaré a las personas que lo necesiten

Y eso es lo que más me llena , se que valdrá la pena mi esfuerzo

En el colegio me enseñan todo para llegar a serlo , y por eso me encanta ir

Sin embargo tengo un problema , El es mi Problema

Se llama Terry Grandschester , todo lo que tenga que ver con el me molesta

¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer? Yo estaba bien antes de su llegada

{Así inicio todo}

~Terry~

Soy Terry Grandschester , tengo 18 años y estoy en un colegio donde me preparan para estudiar en un tiempo más medicina

Y yo no quiero estudiar eso , lo odio , no es que odie a los médicos , es más admiro su trabajo

Simplemente no es lo que yo quiero para mi , yo quiero actuar , cantar

Subirme a escenarios , cruzar fronteras con mi talento

No quiero ser un infeliz

Lo único bueno de este encierro es mi pecosa ,{LE DIJO MI PECOSA AWWWW} , Me encanta estar con ella , aunque sea solo para discutir , Esa rubia

Tiene algo , bueno es como cualquier amiga , nada más

El tema es que Llego ... para cambiar todo

{Así Inicio todo}


	3. Capítulo 1 Parte 2 Así inicio todo

Un día como cualquier otro , estaba en mi colegio preparando unas cosas para mis éxamenes

Iban a estar difíciles , pero no me complicaban , la enfermeria era lo mío

Así de simple

Estaba esperando a Annie , habia tardado mucho ... por lo que sali a buscarla

En lo que paso una especie de rayo , arrasando con todo

Y conmigo...

Lo iba a insultar por haberme empujado , pero no pude

Vi sus ojos azules , eran hermosos , y aterradores

Su pelo era castaño y largo

No sé como muchas mujeres dicen que los hombres así no se ven masculimos Oh Sí el definitivamente lo era

Más de lo que yo pueda llegar a reconocer

Cuando un chasquido de dedos hizo que saliera de mi estupor

-¿QUÉ TE PASA NIÑITA? Te cruzaste en mi camino

Suficiente , era lo que ella necesitaba para regresar en si , Ahora iba a ver este cretino

- Estoy bien gracias , solo fue un rasmillon

- ¿ A si? Pues lo que sea , rasmillon , herida , no me interesa

- Eres un cretino

- Adios , un gusto

Y Así como llego , se fue

Es un idiota , pero que lindo

NO NO , NO SABE COMO TRATAR A UNA DAMA

Sumida en mis pensamientos

-Candy Candy - grito Annie

- ¿Qué ocurre Annie?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? , Estás como ida

- Nada , debe ser que estoy un poco cansada por los éxamenes

- Bueno cambiemos de aire ¿Qué te parece? Un día de campo como en los viejos tiempos

- Me parece genial la idea , vamos

ESO ERA , un día de campo no me vendría mal ... aprovecharía el día , nuevos aires

Y lejos de ese cretino Ayyyy porqué te tuve que conocer

Ojalá no volver a cruzarme contigo

Fuimos a una especie de laguna , no muy lejos del colegio

Nos pusimos a comer , y a charlar

Todo estaba muy rico , y mejor la compañia Annie es más que mi amiga , mi hermana

INSEPARABLES

-Dulce {Así me llamaba muchas veces de cariño} Vamos por un helado , hace mucho calor

- Ve tu , yo me quedaré aquí , pensando

- Bueno nos vemos

Annie empezó a tardar mucho , seguro había una cola enorme para comprar

Me aburri de esperar , por lo qué me dispuse a caminar por el lugar

Era hermosa la laguna

Para relajarme , me gustaba trepar arboles , por lo que trepe uno

Estaba disfrutando de mi vista

Cuando siento una fuerte carcajada irónica

- Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí , a la "damita" que me crucé esta mañana , trepando arboles como varoncito

Que lindo espectaculo , realmente ... se puso a aplaudir

Candy bajo rapidamente del árbol y se abalanzo sobre El...


	4. Capítulo 2

- QUE TE CREES CRETINO , a mi no me hablas de esa forma ... y para que sepas soy una dama  
- no te alteres , se te notan más las pecas  
- ¿Qué?  
- Eso que se te notan más las pecas ... además de trepadora sorda  
- ¿Trepadora yo? , ni me conoces  
- Trepadora de arboles , no mal pienses  
- Ah más te vale  
- Se me ocurrió que apodo ponerte , trazan pecosa  
- Anda a ponerle apodos a tu madre  
- No te metas con mi madre no la conoces - Tomándola del brazo bruzcamente  
dejando a una Candy perpleja y sin saber que hacer  
- Lo decía como decir ... a cualquier persona ... yo  
- Lo siento pecosa , no quise  
Ella se fue corriendo

- No puede ser , le cause miedo  
que clase de monstruo soy  
realmente no quería que ella se fuera corriendo  
Y... es hermosa  
Y no sé como acercarme a ella  
fue todo tan deprisa , a primera vista  
y no puedo dejar de ser grosero con ella  
¿Por qué Terry Por qué? Hay otras formas de acercarse  
Creo que no elegí la correcta  
Además esta el tema de mi madre , que no es culpa de ella pero sus palabras  
me hizo recordarla...  
Tenia solo 10 años cuando se marcho  
Ella era actriz , yo de pequeño pensé que era una actriz  
respetable ...cuando crecí me di cuenta que era todo lo contrario  
hizo muchas cosas para llegar a donde llego y no de la mejor forma  
Yo ... quiero ser actor , pero un actor de verdad  
llegar lejos , pero por mi talento  
de pequeño siempre me gusto simular situaciones , crear personajes  
debe ser que lo herede de ella , que lo llevo en la sangre  
como sea ... la actuación es mi pasión  
y bueno la música no me puedo olvidar de ella  
Es más se me esta ocurriendo una nueva composición

Ya en su cuarto Terry tomo su guitarra favorita  
y como por arte de magia , como siempre lo era para el  
porqué era lo que mejor le salia  
salieron unas notas , que sinceramente llegan al alma

- Y te buscaba sin buscar , más reaccionaba a cada señal que viniera de alguien como vos

que me haces cambiar el rumbo mil veces en un segundo -

Eso es , sonaba bien para una nueva canción

- Me hace acordar tanto a pecas , oh ni si quiera se su nombre ya lo averiguare como que me llamo

Terry Grandshester

- Mientras tanto Candy

Había salido corriendo hacia a su habitación

donde se largo a llorar

¿Qué te pasa Candy? Tu no eres de esas niñitas tontas que se ponen a llorar por todo

Desde ayer que se siente así , su corazón late tan fuerte que pareciera que se le fuera a salir del cuerpo

¿Qué tiene ese extraño? Parece como si lo conociera de toda la vida , de otra vida

¿Por qué era tan grosero con ella? , eso arruinaba completamente la imagen que ella tenia de el en su cabeza

Candy quería descubrir lo que hay dentro de ese ojiazul , definitivamente

quería y no quería conocerlo más a fondo

Ella tampoco había tenido una vida color de rosa , la adoptaron de pequeña

paso por muchos lugares ... donde la trataron mal

hasta que llego a una buena familia donde la trataron como a una más

Siempre se sintió una carga , no querida

Hasta que los conoció

Ellos le dieron una identidad , que sus verdaderos padres no pudieron darle

o no quisieron

Que más da , ya no le quedaban lagrimas para recordar el pasado

estaba más que llorado y pisado

Ella aprendió a ser fuerte

En el Amor ella nunca fue una experta , nunca tuvo novio

No le interesaba el amor , para qué ella tenia su misión que era la enfermeria

el amor podia esperar

¿ O no?

- Si el amor toca tu puerta pues sencillo , dejalo entrar -

Saludos y Gracias por sus comentarios

los cuales no puedo contestar en un plazo de 24 horas

por ser nueva

en fin reglas


End file.
